dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Freeze
& & & & & |class=Restraining/Telekinesis |similar='Telekinesis Temporal Do-Over Time Bullet Time-Skip' }} is the special ability to temporarily stop time, which allows the user to escape an opponent and hide when they find themselves losing a fight. Overview Guldo puts his hands out and inhales a lot of air. Then, he yells "Time Freeze!" and time stops. In the anime Guldo needs to hold his breath to stop time, and so quickly closes his mouth to hold his breath, and after this, time will temporarily stop for as long as Guldo can continue to hold his breath. In the manga he just stops it temporarily, which uses up a lot of energy - leaving him unable to attack while freezing time. When Hit uses the technique he faces his palm at the opponent and freezes them in time, when Chronoa uses Freeze she points both hands at her foe and stops their bodies' time, freezing them in place. While time is stopped Guldo can either run and hide or attack, however Guldo can not hold his breath for very long, which means that he can only stop time for a very short time, while it also uses up a lot of his energy; so repeatedly using it can wear him down very quickly. During his fight with Gohan and Krillin, it is shown that if he uses the move three times, it will completely drain him of energy to the point that he can not even fire simple Ki Blasts. He implies that his rapid energy drain was due to choosing a chili cookoff over a diet and exercise program. It is unknown if he can continue to use the move after he has been drained, but it is known that he can not use any other moves until he recovers. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed by Guldo that the user continues to age even while time is stopped (presumably because time does not stop for the user as they can move while stopping time). Usage Guldo used this technique against Gohan and Krillin. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' anime, Hit manages to attain usage of the Time Freezing ability by improving his Time-Skip ability, and is able to freeze Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku in place by touching him mid Time-Skip in order to avoid his match finishing punch. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!, Chronoa uses her Freeze ability to stop Mira from being able to move, however he eventually manages to break free of the time freeze by powering up into Super Mira. Later, Chronoa uses Freeze on Demon God Gravy in order to rescue Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. Like Hit, Chronoa's ability to Freeze time does not require her to hold breath. Her ability to freeze time is likely tied to her position as the Supreme Kai of Time who governs time and space. Variations *'Psycho Escape' - An evasive version of Time Freeze where Guldo stops time and then flees to a safer location. Guldo's Evasive Skill in the Xenoverse series. Video Games Appearances Guldo can use this technique in the ''Raging Blast'' series. Time Freeze appears under the name Time Control in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Referred to as telekinesis in the description, it is a chargeable technique that allows the user to take a deep breath and freeze their opponent. The longer the technique is charged — thus the deeper they breath — the longer they remain frozen. This skill can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 18: "Return of Ginyu Force!". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Time Control returns as one of Guldo's Super Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 18: "Force Entrance Exam". If the Future Warrior talks to Guldo on Frieza's Spaceship, Guldo reveals that he dislikes using his ability to stop time as he continues to age even while time is stopped. Guldo also threatens to stop time and search the Warrior when the candy he got from Captain Ginyu goes missing. Trivia *Vegeta has told Guldo not to breathe when Guldo is around him due to his foul breath, which is ironic as in the anime Guldo's ability to stop time is initiated by him holding his noxious breath. *Like Time-Skip, this technique is technically a violation of galactic law as it allows the user to manipulate time which would make Guldo subject to arrest by the Galactic Patrol if they were aware of it and were he not a member of the Ginyu Force and part of the Frieza Force. *As Time Patrollers can use this Skill in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, it presumably does not violate the natural laws that govern time enforced by the Time Patrol (which are set by the Supreme Kai of Time), or at least not the same degree as the unlawful use of Time Machines and Time Travel to change history. **As Chronoa herself uses this ability to support the Time Patrol in Dragon Ball Heroes, it is highly likely that the ability itself is not dangerous (thus explaining why Time Patrollers are permitted to uses it) or her status as Supreme Kai of Time allows her to use it with no dangerous side effects (as the main reason time travel and altering history is against the natural laws of the universe is because its continuous misuses can cause the Time Vault to exceed the maximum the number of time scrolls it can contain due to the Time Scrolls splitting from the altered history conflicting with the original history, which would destroy the Time Vault causing the universe and its history to be erased). Gallery TimeFreeze.png|Gudlo during his Time Freeze technique GuldoBreath.png|Guldo running out of breath GuldoJIT.png|Guldo stops time right before Gohan and Krillin attack Time Freeze Goku.png|Hit freezes Goku in time IMG_20200101_181747.jpg|Chronoa Freezes Mira in time References ca:Congelació del Temps ru:Остановка Времени es:Congelación del Tiempo Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Time Attacks